The present invention relates generally to a slurry mixer and spreader and more particularly to a slurry mixer and spreader utilizing a rotating screen to prevent the blockage of the discharge opening through which the mixed slurry material discharges to the spreader and a mixing paddle arrangement that imparts improved shearing action to the slurry materials resulting in improved mixing.
Many waste materials containing elements beneficial to agricultural lands are presently buried in land-fill dumps. Those concerned with conservation of resources recognize that these waste materials can and should be utilized wherever possible. Further, it is generally recognized that it is most efficient to apply several soil supplements in one application due to lower equipment operating costs.
One of the most critical problems in utilizing waste materials is the difficult handling characteristics of many of the materials and the unavailability of equipment sufficiently versatile to handle a wide range of these materials. Also, many waste materials contain debris, such as rocks and pieces of metal or wood, which hinders or prevents the operation of conventional handling equipment.